


Formication

by Zanganito



Category: Death Note
Genre: Ants, Bad Puns, Bondage, Bugs & Insects, Formicophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanganito/pseuds/Zanganito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger enjoys being the one doing the pinning and mounting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formication

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note, or make any money from this fanfic.
> 
> **Pairing:** Roger/Quillsh
> 
> **A/N:** Contains non-explicit sexual play with ants.

They’ve done this so many times before, that words aren’t needed. Quillsh inclines his head slightly and Roger nods, the communication is so brief and subtle, that it would go unnoticed even if anyone else were in the room with them. Quillsh stands up and heads out, and Roger finishes up a few administrative lose ends before going to his room, where he knows Quillsh will be waiting.

When he gets to his room, Quillsh is already adjusting the soft straps and lets Roger raise his arms over his head and fasten them to the headboard, because he knows it’s what Roger wants. It’s symbolic in a way: his payment for keeping Roger tied to his desk with all the administrative duties at Wammy’s House.

Thinking back, Roger realizes he hasn’t had a vacation this year, hasn’t had a vacation in a few years actually. Mountains of paperwork, and Mello throwing tantrums every week and causing crises every few months – but he’d rather not think of Mello when he’s about to have sex.

Quillsh hasn’t has a vacation in a while either, but at least he gets to travel for his job.

He’s sure if he asked, Quillsh could easily arrange it so that Roger traveled more, but it wouldn’t be the type of travel that he wants, that he sometimes thinks he’s missing. It would be more meetings and paperwork in other countries, not a quiet lab full of insect specimens in the tropics with windows looking out over a lush rainforest. But another part of Roger’s mind knows that isn’t really what he would want either, and the tropics quickly lose their appeal after a few bouts of dysentery.

“I brought a different species this time,” Quillsh says, inclining his head towards the nightstand.

Roger pauses, reaches over to the clear plastic container and lifts it up to see what is inside.

The ant that looks back at him is reddish brown and sharp spines, large jaws on an oversized head. “Leaf-cutter ants,” Roger murmurs, and he can’t remember how long it has been since he last saw one or accidentally stepped on one last – all sharp spines and pointy edges. All he has now are sharp-edged legos to trip over in the night.

Roger opens the plastic container and gingerly lifts one of the ants up and out, placing it lightly on Quillsh’s chest. _More payback,_ Roger thinks as Quillsh draws in a quick breath. 

Roger watches as the ant crawls over Quillsh’s chest, six legs prickling, getting caught in stray hairs. Roger brushes a finger across skin and hair, setting the ant free, only to be rewarded by a bite from powerful compact jaws. The jaws pinch, but it’s a dull kind of pain, not sharp and burning like the fire ants had been. Roger doubts that Quillsh will ever bring fire ants again. Pity, they had been rather exciting. 

Quillsh grunts and shifts, he’s getting aroused, maybe from the tickling of ants running on his chest and down his side, or maybe just from watching Roger as he does this to him.

Roger sets another ant on Quillsh, and allows a third to roam down his own arm, as he settles in above the other man. He looks down at Quillsh underneath him, hands bound. _Pinned and mounted_ Roger thinks to himself, and allows himself a small half-smile. It’s funny because he’s an entomologist, and tomorrow he’s going do be doing a different kind of pinning and mounting with the ants.


End file.
